El pianista
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Soul Evans, un talentoso y exitoso pianista que gracias a una decepción amorosa decide dejar su prometedora carrera y decide ahogar su llanto en sus penas solo con ayuda del alcohol. Songfic


__Hola chicos! Soy nueva aqui en fanfiction y éste es mi primer song fic de Soul Eater y bueno después de como 3 meses de tener ésta historia guardad en mi pc sin terminar por fin la traigo, ésta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba escuchando ésta canción y en cuanto escuché el titulo "pianista" Soul se me vino a la mente XD ya saben cómo es la inspiración, ojala y les gusté

**Soul eater no me pertenece, es de su respectivo Autor Atsushi Okubo **

**"El pianista" tampoco me pertenece, es de su respectivo grupo Liran' Roll**

* * *

><p><strong>El pianista<strong>

_**Ésta es la historia de un sábado, que importa cual mes….**_

_**Vive un hombre sentado al piano,**_

_**qué importa cuál viejo café **_

Poca gente y poco ajetreo inundaban las calles de Nueva York para ser sábado por la noche y en un bar cualquiera un joven de cabellos blancos tocaba el piano para ambientar el lugar. Algunas parejas de enamorados bailaban al compás del jazz, otras platicaban o simplemente se limitaban a beber de sus tragos. Su pieza había terminado, los clientes le aplaudieron fervorosamente por la interpretación y él sólo se limitó a dar las gracias con una sonrisa fingida para irse tras bambalinas y dirigirse a su camerino.

Buena interpretación, como siempre Soul.

- Sí como sea- respondió el joven sin mucho interés

- No cabe duda que posees el talento de los Evans… e incluso lo superas me atrevo a decir.

- Kid, deja de alardear de mi "talento" y dime a qué has venido- respondió Soul agresivamente entonces se acercó a un buró y dispuso a servirse un poco de whisky, después se sentó cómodamente en el sofá que ahí se hallaba

- Jum no andas de humor, bien el promotor me dijo que no asististe a la cita del jueves- afirmó seria y objetivamente el joven de cabello negro con blanco mientras Soul movía su copa en forma circular y veía girar el líquido contenido en él

- Sí, falté ¿algún problema?

- ¿A qué se debió?

- No tuve ganas- la forma tan desinteresada y altanera del joven pianista comenzaba a exasperar bastante a Kid

- No tuviste ganas… ¿No crees que es una respuesta poco inteligente para un artista de tu nivel?

- ¿Y cuándo me he caracterizado por dar respuestas "inteligentes"?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Kid ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con su "artista estrella" ya que estaba actuando como un adolescente berrinchudo.

Soul Evans era el hijo menor de la famosa y destacada familia de músicos; La familia Evans y uno de los pianistas más reconocidos de todo el mundo pues a la corta edad de 6 años comenzó a destacar por su excelente dominio de instrumentos, pero especialmente el piano y Death the Kid era su promotor de eventos o "_manager"_ contratado por su hermano mayor Wes Evans.

Sin embargo Soul llevaba algún tiempo con esa actitud rebelde, llegaba tarde a conciertos, cancelaba a última hora sus citas con disqueras o personas importantes, no le daba mayor importancia a los eventos con _"fines de lucro"_ a los que tenía que asistir y obviamente metía en serios problemas a su joven manager, quien tenía que dar la cara por Soul todo el tiempo con tal de que no le cancelaran contratos y/o conciertos multimillonarios, pero lo peor era que nadie sabía el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino en su carácter

- Muy bien, haré como si no hubieras dicho eso, te programé otra cita con Kim para cerrar el contrato con la disquera mañana a las 9:30 am Lizz y Patty te recogerán a las 8:00 en el hotel…

- No tengo contemplado ir- interrumpió el peliblanco a Kid

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Acaso el dinero y la fama te han dejado sordo? Dile a tus chicas que no pierdan su tiempo yéndome a buscar no tengo pensado ir, estoy muy cansado además esa chica no me agrada, está tratando todo el tiempo de conquistarme, no le interesa en lo más mínimo el contrato con la disquera de su padre, sino el que me verá más seguido- al terminar su comentario se levantó del sofá para volver a llenar su copa de aquella embriagante bebida, sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar al buró Kid azotó fuertemente su brazo sobre la madera fina de roble interponiéndose entre la botella de cristal forjado y el joven pianista. Éste sólo lo observó fijamente

- ¿Sabes algo Soul? Estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus desplantes de niña caprichosa, sino cierras ese contrato con la disquera de los Diehl*, podríamos perder un contrato de casi 25 millones de dólares pues ellos serán los que patrocinen los 17 conciertos que tendrás dentro de 2 meses- Soul sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Podríamos?, ¿no querrás decir **"podría"** perder 25 millones?- preguntó con un fuerte deje de burla e ironía – Yo jamás dejaré de ganar dinero, mientras mis discos se sigan vendiendo puedo vivir tranquilamente aunque sabes que eso es lo que menos me interesa sin embargo si a ti te niegan o cancelan un contrato el que pierde esos "millones" eres tú y por eso sin mí, tú no tendrías nada- Kid no pudo ocultar el enojo tan grande que ese comentario le provocó ni evitar querer golpear esa linda cara que a muchas derretía mas no obstante tuvo que tragárselo por orgullo, Soul sólo quería hacerlo estallar y no le brindaría ese placer pues si lo veía explotar el albino pensaría que lo que dijo era verdad, así que se limitó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarla en un suspiró bastante prolongado

- Soul, entiende, todo esto lo hago para que ese respeto y prestigio que la familia Evans se ha ganado no se pierda y por supuesto por tu bien también.

- No mientas Kid, tu nunca te has preocupado por mí, solamente te preocupas por que tus pagos lleguen a tiempo, preferentemente con 2 ceros más agregados y que esa tarjeta de crédito tuya nunca se vea vacía ó con corto presupuesto, porque tu garage jamás se quede sin tus Ferraris y sigas pagándote esos lujosos viajes a Europa, así que déjate de hipocresías…. conozco a los de tu calaña- al terminar le lanzó una fulminante mirada llena de un sentimiento que Kid no supo descifrar, no supo si era odio, rencor ó repugnancia lo que vio en esos ojos carmesí pero que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

- Muy bien, creo que lo mejor es que te deje solo pero si cambias de parecer sabes dónde encontrarme, no quisiera perder a un buen amigo- dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su saco y la dejaba en el buró, el albino sólo respondió

- ¿Un buen amigo o tu mejor cliente?- Kid no contestó sólo salió del camerino del pianista para perderse en la inmensa ciudad.

Soul dio un suspiro, por fin estaba solo, sacó de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora eran casi las 22:00 pm así que tomó su abrigo y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su elegante limousine.

La presentación había sido larga, o al menos para él y para cerrar con broche de oro el sermón que le dio Kid le hizo aún más pesada la noche ¡era un imbécil! pensó mientras miraba por la ventana y se perdía entre las llamativas luces de la ciudad, ingirió el último trago de su copa de whisky y se dirigió a la barra de su bar para servirse una más. Quería embriagarse, emborracharse otra vez para olvidar los ojos de aquella mujer

_**Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos **_

_**Apestando entre humo y sudor **_

_**Y se agarra su tabla de naufrago **_

_**Volviendo a su eterna canción **_

El alcohol ya estaba haciendo lo suyo otra vez, Soul comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y se tambaleaba al caminar

- Mierda, ¿no se puede embriagar uno sin tenerse que marear?- preguntó a la nada pues tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de su sillón para no caer – Malditos sean los efectos del alcohol- dijo mientras se reincorporaba

- ¿Entonces por qué sigue bebiendo señor?- inquirió una voz femenina al otro lado de donde se hallaba Soul

- Jacqueline- musitó el joven

- ¿No cree que ya es suficiente?- preguntó la empleada con deje de preocupación

- ¿Qué más da? Ya la perdí.

- Puede recuperarla.

- Ya no puedo- agregó Soul con desdén

- Aún no es tarde- Insistió la joven mucama

- Por supuesto que lo es.

- Porque así lo piensa usted, si empezara por…

- ¡Ya no puedo más!- gritó energéticamente asustando a Jacqueline – ¿No entiendes que perdí? ¿Qué razón tengo ahora para tocar? ¿Cuál será ahora mi inspiración si todo lo que toqué era dedicado a ella? Sólo me queda… pudrirme en el infierno- soltó en un doloroso susurro mientras se dejaba caer en la alfombra de aquél inmenso cuarto, Jacqueline rápidamente fue hacia él para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie pero Soul no la dejó, por el contrario hizo a un lado las delicadas manos de la sirvienta y le dijo que lo dejará en paz. Resignada y con tristeza en sus ojos Jacqueline contempló por unos momentos en silencio a su jefe para después dejarlo solo como pidió.

Y el albino se quedó allí, tirado en la suave tela gris que decoraba el piso de lo que era su departamento, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó de esa manera, perdido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor hasta que lentamente se fue poniendo en pie y se dirigió a su elegante piano negro de cola, rozó con la yema de sus dedos las teclas bien pulidas del mismo y segundos después se sentó para ponerse a tocar, las notas de esa melodía eran lúgubres, sombrías y llenas de dolor tal y como sentía que estaba su corazón.

_**Toca otra vez viejo perdedor **_

_**Haces que me sienta bien…**_

_**Es tan triste la noche que tu canción **_

_**Sabe a derrota y a miel. **_

Muchos días pasaron y Soul no encontró consuelo a su dolor, salió con cuánta mujer se le ocurrió, se acostó con cuánta fanática se le ofreció pero su vacio nunca se llenó y así con la toma de malas decisiones y el paso del tiempo el joven pianista cayó en el alcohol. Se retiró del mundo de la música de manera extraoficial, mandó al diablo a Kid y se dedicó a vivir su soledad en paz, pocas veces se le oía tocar encerrado en su habitación, teniendo como únicos espectadores a las paredes y a su desolación recordando en medio de lágrimas y dolor el momento en que la conoció. Ya no quería amar, ya no quería sentir solo quería terminar de una vez por todas con esa agonía que lo inundaba.

Cuando se bañaba era muy común que se quedara horas ahí dentro, su mente se perdía entre sus recuerdos haciéndolo volver atrás cuando destacó en aquel recital de música que lo llevó al éxito a tan tierna edad. La nostalgia muchas veces lo invadió y también le arrancó lágrimas de tristeza cuando comparaba su demacrada imagen en el reflejo del baño con lo que alguna vez fue

_**Cada vez el espejo en la pared **_

_**Le devuelve más joven la piel **_

_**Se le encienden los ojos y su niñez**_

_**Viene a tocar junto a él**_

Tenía solo 9 años cuando convencido por su padre aceptó tocar en la academia de música donde estudiaba su hermano, su maestría era impresionante, su dominio sobre las notas y control sobre el escenario envidiables y la pasión con la que tocaba simplemente formidable, a diferencia del retazo de pianista que aquel cruel reflejo transmitía.

Muchas veces pensó en acabar con su vida de una buena vez pero una inocente postal lo hizo cambiar de parecer cuando Jacqueline dejó en la cómoda de su cama la bandeja con el desayuno para Soul y en ella encontró ése pequeño pedazo de cartón proveniente de aquella que le robó el corazón.

En letra perfectamente legible la joven escribió la tristeza que sintió al enterarse del retiro de Soul, pues se quedó con muchas ganas de presenciar un concierto suyo después de haber estado mucho tiempo fuera del país. Soul abrió sus ojos de par en par y como si esa carta le hubiera regresado la vida, decidió que era momento de volver a empezar.

En pocos meses el pianista se recuperó, dejó su adicción y volvió a los escenarios con la ilusión de que algún día su amada mujer lo pudiera ver.

_**Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas **_

_**Que le recuerdan quién fue**_

_**El más joven maestro al piano **_

_**Vencido por una mujer.**_

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, Evans ya había recuperado su vida y su reputación, su nuevo representante, un tipo egocéntrico pero de buen corazón y de seudónimo Black*Star arreglaba su agenda del día, giras y contratos con su nueva disquera y, a diferencia de Kid le daba tiempo pasa descansar, ya había recuperado lo todo aquello que perdió ansiando con ilusión encontrarse con su viejo amor pero a quien encontró fue a una persona totalmente diferente. Paseando por las calles de la ciudad una tarde libre se encontró con Franken Stein; él fue su profesor de química en la secundaría y era padre de Chrona Gorgon, una vieja amiga de la infancia que dejó de ver hacia ya varios años. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, sus ropas estaban sucias y un hedor inconfundible llenó por completo la nariz del albino; era alcohol.

No pudo creerse en qué condiciones se encontraba su viejo profesor, por lo que no perdió ni un minuto en llevarlo a su departamento para poderle ayudar. En el camino el profesor le explicó el porqué de su condición pues su mujer lo abandonó y se llevó a su hija consigo y adquiriendo una orden de restricción, eso había pasado 7 años atrás y entonces al ya no poder ver ni acercarse a su pequeña hija perdió la razón, renunció a su trabajo y escapó de california hundiéndose por completo en el alcohol. El joven de ojos carmesí no pudo evitar ver su antiguo reflejo en él, cuando quiso morir ahogado de borracho.

Soul reprobó inmediatamente la actitud de su profesor mas Stein, como Soul le decía de cariño, le preguntó al joven pianista con deje de burla en su voz que qué le podía reclamar si él estuvo en la misma situación no hace mucho simplemente por el hecho de no poder luchar por el amor de una mujer.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el muchacho, Stein soltó una estruendosa carcajada y después respondió

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Soul, Maka Albarn ¿te suena familiar? Apuesto a que sí- Soul sólo guardó silencio –Hace algunos años, cuando aún estabas en el conservatorio de música le declaraste tus sentimientos a Albarn pero ella simplemente te rechazó. Jamás superaste ése golpe a pesar de las máscaras de felicidad y júbilo que dabas a la prensa y para poder aminorar la presión emocional decidiste acabar con tus penas de la misma manera como hice yo- y cerró su cruel comentario con otra sonora risotada. Soul se quedó ahí pasmado, su cuerpo comenzó a presentar espasmos que no supo interpretar, ¿eran de tristeza ó de rencor? Y también unas ganas tremendas de golpear ésa cara que reía con burla y cinismo invadieron su ser

- Bueno Soul, gracias por la comida y la ropa. Por lo menos ya tengo con qué lucir más o menos decente. Suerte con tu "rehabilitación" y le mandaré tus saludos a Kid, quien estará feliz de saber que quieres volver triunfar jajajajajaja- dijo para después marcharse del departamento del pianista.

Jacqueline miró horrorizada a su amo, que seguía parado en la sala. Rápidamente reaccionó y corrió hacia él

- Señor ¿está bien?- preguntó mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué manera de agradecer es ésa? después de todo usted lo…- pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Soul que la tomó del hombro haciéndola volver su cabeza y verlo

- No te preocupes.

- ¿…Señor?- musitó la joven sirvienta impresiona por ésa repentina reacción mientras observaba a su señor. Tenía oculta su mirada tras el rebelde flequillo blanco mas segundos después Soul alzó la mirada y observó a su empleada con una amplia sonrisa

- Las personas cambian con el tiempo ó el tiempo nos muestra lo que realmente son. Yo nunca fui su alumno favorito y él tampoco fue mi profesor más querido, salvo por que era padre de una vieja amiga tuve que soportarlo así que no hay problema- Jacqueline observó completamente confundida a Soul. El profesor ése le dio en donde más le dolía a Soul y él… ¿actuaba como si nada?

- ¿Seguro que está bien Señor?- insistió la mucama pues no salía de su asombro

- Si, despreocúpate. Es tarde, ya puedes retirarte pues dentro de poco iré a dormir- la castaña asintió feliz y se retiró pensando en que su amo, a quién quería mucho y sobretodo, respetaba se había vuelto más fuerte como para actuar tranquilamente ante una situación que, meses atrás, hubiera hundido nuevamente con alcohol.

En su habitación azotó las manos sobre las teclas del piano y éste soltó un horrible y hueco retumbar, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y simplemente gritó. Nuevamente su corazón desembocó su lamento y su dolor en gritos de agonía, de desolación y de desesperación por no encontrar una respuesta a qué fue lo que pasó.

_**Ella nunca quiso echar raíces**_

_**Que pudieran sus alas cortar**_

_**Y en la jaula metida la vida se le iba **_

_**Y quiso sus fuerzas probar **_

_Algunos años atrás _

Fue en la escuela primaria donde la vio por primera vez, sus ojos verdes y cabello cenizo captaron de inmediato su atención. El tiempo pasó, ellos crecieron y el amor de la joven correspondió al de Soul volviéndose así una pareja de enamorados; pero por una razón que Maka jamás le quiso explicar tuvo que salir del país cuando ambos entraron a la preparatoria, terminando de manera lastimera su hermosa relación

"_regresaré te lo prometo, y aunque esté fuera jamás te dejaré de amar" _fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron y dándose un último beso cerraron su promesa de amor.

Los años pasaron y Soul ingresó al conservatorio de música para seguir mejorando sus habilidades artísticas. Durante todo ése tiempo no volvió a tener relación alguna con otra mujer pues mantuvo hasta el final la promesa de esperar a su amada.

Sin embargo cuando ella regresó Soul le fue a buscar, ansioso y aún… enamorado esperando con mucha ilusión que ella también haya mantenido su promesa y que lo siguiera amando tal como él lo siguió haciendo hasta ése día.

Las palabras cortantes de la castaña, fueron como veneno escupido hacia Soul que sintió cómo su corazón se partió en mil pedazos

"_No quiero seguir con esto Soul, no eres lo que estoy buscando. Quiero conocer el mundo en toda su plenitud y ahora que eres sumamente famoso y exitoso temó que estorbarás con mis planes, te amo y siempre te amaré pero ya no podemos continuar… juntos" _

Fue lo que Maka le dijo al pianista mientras entre lágrimas éste rogaba que no fuera verdad, que se trataba de una pesadilla de la cual ya iba a despertar pero no fue así. Todo había terminado para Maka pero también había terminado con la vida de su amado.

La madrugada llegó y Evans siguió sentado en el banco frente a aquél gran instrumento, pensativo y sollozando. Por un instante se le vino a su mente correr a su bar y tomar hasta perderse de nuevo en el alcohol y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse vino a su mente aquella postal que Maka le mandó en septiembre.

Se quedó serio unos instantes pero en seguida se levantó de un golpe del banco y corrió a su cómoda para buscar otra vez ésa postal. No obstante, al llegar a su cama divisó un sobre a lado de su lámpara de cabecera

esa carta no estaba ahí en la mañana- pensó así que cautelosamente se acercó y tomó con su mano izquierda ese papel como si algo malo fuese a salir de la carta, a lado de ésta una pequeña notita también estaba colocada allí

"_Señor:_

_Ésta carta le llegó en la mañana pero como salió y no sabía a qué hora exactamente regresaría, me tomé la libertad de dejarla en aquí en su habitación. _

_Espero y no haya sido un atrevimiento de mi parte. _

_Jacqueline" _

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de Soul pero instantáneamente se borró al leer el remitente de la carta

… _Maka Albarn… _

Con una velocidad impresionante abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer. Su corazón latía por mil y su respiración se aceleró al saber nuevamente de su amada después de meses. En ella Maka escribió que tuvo el desagradable infortunio de conocer a su ex representante Death the Kid y que él le comentó que tuvo problemas con el alcohol, al leer esto Soul sintió un escalofrío pasar descaradamente por su espina dorsal y continuó leyendo.

Ya casi al final de la carta Maka menciona que se alegró al escuchar que el gran pianista Soul Evans había regresado a pesar de su retiro y con ello dedujo que había superado sus problemas de alcoholismo.

El peliblanco sonrió tristemente, Maka le había partido el corazón hace años, se dijo que él era un estorbo en su vida y aún así ella se preocupaba por él.

_**No lo deja que de malos pasos**_

_**Aunque nunca le desea su mal**_

_**Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano **_

_**Y hay algunos que lo han visto llorar**_

Jacqueline llamó a su habitación, mencionando que ya traía el desayuno pero no recibía respuesta, así que con sigilo abrió la puerta de madera y echó un vistazo adentro para verificar que su amo estuviera bien. En el instante en que ella iba asomándose un sonido hueco invadió sus oídos seguido de unos sollozos de resignación y dolor. Era Soul que con furia azotó las manos sobre el teclado de su instrumento de trabajo y después se soltó a llorar de manera desgarradora.

Jacqueline no fue capaz de soportar dicha escena por lo que salió, igual de sigilosa de la habitación de su amo para dejarlo desahogar se en paz.

Seguramente por un rato… no probaría alimento alguno

_**Toca otra vez viejo perdedor**_

_**Haces que me sienta bien**_

_**Es tan triste la noche que tu canción **_

_**Sabe a derrota y a miel **_

Black*Star llegó al salón donde estaba tocando Soul, se escabulló entre los miles de espectadores que se encontraban en la pista bailando al compás de su música y su voz. Estaba algo eufórico, por no decir histérico ya que jamás le avisó que tendría un evento ése preciso sábado y cuando le dijo lo hizo de la noche a la mañana pero al oír las duces notas que emitía el piano y cómo los enamorados danzaban apasionadamente se calmó, sonrió de lado y dio un suspiro resignado

- ¿Por qué tengo éste mal presentimiento?- preguntó con una irónica sonrisa en los labios. Esperó a que terminara de tocar para ahora si darle el regaño que se merecía mas algo le captó su atención, entre ratos y ratos Soul llevaba un vaso a su boca con un líquido algo peculiar y le dio curiosidad saber qué era. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía de qué se trataba pues su aroma se transmitía y envolvía el ambiente y a las personas que también lo estaban ingiriendo

_**El micrófono huele a cerveza **_

_**Y el calor se podía tocar **_

_**Solitarios a oscuras buscando pareja**_

_**Apurados un sábado más**_

El equipo técnico ya había recogido y subido todo a la camioneta para ya marcharse. Black*Star esperó en el estacionamiento a Soul, pero éste jamás llegó así que decidió ir a buscarlo y por fin preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Entró de nuevo al lugar y se dirigió primero al camerino del chico. No había nadie. Buscó en los baños; tampoco estaba ahí. El joven representante comenzaba a perder la paciencia hasta que escuchó a lo lejos notas provenientes del escenario.

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro hombre! ¿Porqué no has bajado? Ya todos te estamos esperando- Soul volteó a ver a su amigo y compañero y le regaló una sonrisa indiferente y fue cuando Black entendió. Se acercó lentamente hacía él para después ponerle su mano en su hombro

- El piano…- inquirió Soul rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos dos mientras tocaba de una a una, teclas al azar – un instrumento sublime, elegante y a la vez… traicionero e hipócrita, una exquisita combinación de palabras y sentimientos dichos a través de los dedos y de las manos. Es; o mejor dicho, yo creo que sería lo más cercano a una caricia y una bofetada al corazón- dijo poniendo cierto énfasis en _"bofetada al corazón" _y sonriendo mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, gesto que le provocó un poco de nervios a su amigo peliazul pero que igual sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Soul

- Bien ¿cómo y cuándo pasó?- preguntó serio y algo nostálgico Black*Star, Soul respondió con un rostro más serio

- Ésta tarde, estuvo aquí acompañada de su pareja.

- ¿Un hombre de negocios o un chico no tan fabuloso como yo?- alardeó

- No. Ninguno de los dos más bien…- pausó y levantó su mirada a las luces que alumbraban el escenario – Una chica, enfermera o doctora no estoy 100% seguro- Blac*Star se quedó sin habla mirando al albino completamente boquiabierto, éste volvió su mirada a él – Lo sé porque esa chica es una amiga de la infancia que no veo desde secundaria- un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, Black*Star estaba confundido, no sabía qué decirle a su amigo para "tratar" de consolarlo a pesar de saber de antemano que nada lo haría y entonces entendió que todo había terminado.

- Fue un gusto haberte conocido mi amigo, que tengas suerte en tu vida sólo no vuelvas a beber sin mí, el gran…- pausó, no sabía si era correcto decirlo en ese momento hasta que Soul le sonrió amistosamente

- … Sin el gran gran Black*Star, sí lo sé- completó la frase de su compañero para después chocar sus brazos en señal de amistad – déjame un momento aquí. Sí gustan adelántense, yo puedo tomar un taxi.

- Eso no sería cool Soul. Te esperaré en la camioneta aunque lo dudes sé manejar y mejor que tú aún… en estado de ebriedad- Soul abrió sus ojos carmesí sorprendido ¿cómo lo supo? – ¡Lo supe por el vaso que tienes sobre el piano!- gritó desde el otro lado del escenario. Soul volteó y reiteró lo que Black le acaba de gritar

- Tsk… eso definitivamente no fue nada cool- y finalmente sólo sonrió

_**Hay un hombre aferrado al piano**_

_**Emoción empapada en alcochol**_

_**Y una voz que le dice **_

_**Pareces cansado y aún no ha salido el sol**_

* * *

><p>¿qué tal? a mi me gustó, aunque creo que lo hice muy... triste XD oh pobre Soul ;_; por cierto una pequeña nota:<p>

Dielh*: Según lo que encontré en internet y según Atsushi éste es el apellido de Kim, la técnico de Jacqueline n.n

bueno ojala y si les haya gustado espero sus review n.n ja ne! chicos


End file.
